The life with Attack on Titan
by Shingeki no Yaoi fanfiction
Summary: Uhh... Well... I suck on Summaries... sooooooooooooo... Yaoi,Yuri, My ships, Hetero, Shingeki no Kyojin, OC's (Vellu) story, It will be like the normal Shingeki no Kyojin... Just a little changed... A bit... A bitty bit... Just kidding. There will be a big change. But still people die. And yes. Petra dies too. Sorry. OC isn't a normal human. A test subject from underground. Enjoy.
1. chapter 1

Well... This is the first story. It is a Shingeki no Kyojin story so those who don't read or ship... Please go away.

This is the first story and even I am writing a first story... Well shit...

Please be patient with me... I am from Czech and if I make a mistake then tell me. I love honesty but it don't need to hurt. (Bullshit... Honesty always hurts... T-T)

Sooo... Have fun :3


	2. The start of light

Darkness. This is the only thing I can now describe. Feeling? Cold. Wet. Tired. Angry. Sad. Hungry.

There is nothing around me. Just darkness. I think it is trying to eat me alive...

I sitted up from the cold stone ground and looked around. It was like always. Chained up to the wall by my legs and hands. Can move only two meters in front of me and then back. Closed in bars. In a cold cage with no warmth to cuddle to.

I don't really know how long I am already here... Fuck... I know only that I am already 13 and that I am an experiment to the fucking Military thingie...

Whatever...

I actually didn't even know that today was my chance to run away. To be free again!

... Again? ... Was I ever... free?

I was sitting and listening to nothingness until a caretaker with some doctors comed over.

"Number 000. Practicaly dangerous. Testsubject to Titan killing. Not able to trust. Not listening to commands."

The doctors mumbles something about trying a new thing on me. To try if I will be alive or die.

Humans are morbit creatures. For sure.

You ask why I call them humans when I am a human myself? Not anymore. They experimented on me that much... That I just look like a human... I am not human thought... Not Human. Not Titan. Not Animal. Just a creature. A creature to test and experument on.

The doctors nodded and opened the cage. The caretaker of course being nervous. Nobody ever tryed to go inside my cage. I looked up at one of the doctors.

Teal eyes with round glasses. Brown long hair in a tail. Face... Age I think 30? 40?

In white dress leaning close to me. On his clothing where would be now his heart was writen a name.

G.Yeager.

This person leaned down looking pitifully at me. I hated it already.

He smiled at me. Giving an injection into my hand.

My eyes widen and I waited at the activation of something horrible.

Nothing came...

I looked suprised when then... He just taked off my chains...

I looked up at him and he whispers.

"Follow me."

I nodded.

We walked out from the cage. From the house and into the city of underground.

I looked around.

It was... Disgusting.

Kids begging or fighting for food. Womans prostituing themselves or killing fir money. Mans... No... It was just even worse then this description.

I crunched my face in disgust but still in fear. What will happen?

Still following the doctor... He taked off the white suit and putted it in his bag. Walking a big staircase up to some light. Now I was frighened.

I wanted to run away when then the doctor taked my hand and throwed me out from the darkness to the light.

I closed my eyes and cuddled into a ball. Waiting for something to happen. To be hit. To be stomp on... To die...

Again... Nothing came. And because of the suprise that nothing happened I was curious. I looked out from my legs looking slowly around.

Where am I?

Wooden chairs everywhere. In middle of the chairs a way with a red carpet. I sitted up a little bit better to look around. Beside me was a man in black. Around his neck something white. On his head... What the-

He looks weird.

I looked around more. The place looked like it will fall in any minute.

When I was checking up my surrounding.

The doctor payed the person in black and then walking away. Calling me.

I followed him. We stoped by a door and when he opened it... That was what nobody wants to find.

Hysterie.

People yelled and runned around to get to the other wall.

When I looked back at what from are tgey running... I frozed.

Was that... a Titan!

His head up the wall.

The wall was 50 meters hight! How is that?!

I looked at the doctor who had on his face fear. He grabed my hands and started running to the direction where other people runned. To the wall where we should be fine and happy.

What is happenning?

Well? It's kind of weird and what else..But let me know!

I don't really own Attack on Titan. I own my OC thought.

See ya later~


End file.
